


给尼禄的礼物

by fengze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengze/pseuds/fengze
Summary: 尼禄收到了一份来自父亲的礼物，他喜欢这个礼物。





	给尼禄的礼物

尼禄在这一天收到了一份礼物——一个棕色的，看起来就很贵的箱子。随着一起被送来的，还有一封字迹潦草的信，上面甚至还有血迹。希望不会是但丁那个老混蛋的，也不是维吉尔的。  
“致我亲爱的大侄子，维吉尔给你准备了一份大礼，打开箱子好好看看吧。我猜你会喜欢这份礼物的，可能需要你使用一点魔力，维吉尔他没有分多少力量出来，我猜送到的时候也差不多该补充了，祝你玩的愉快。”  
老混蛋说啥呢？  
尼禄把纸翻过来覆过去看了两次，最终丢在一旁，他打开那个快有他手臂长的箱子，一层柔软的绒布盖在上面，拉开布料映入眼帘的是熟悉的面孔。尼禄几乎要以为但丁和维吉尔合伙耍他了，给他送一个和V做得一模一样的娃娃，是要做什么！怕他思念过度，让他养娃吗！？  
但就在这个时候，箱子里的娃娃动了，他侧过身子，睁开眼睛。那碧绿的眼睛仿佛是一块翡翠，在睁开的一瞬间对上了银发男孩的目光。  
V和维吉尔再次分开了，由于这次并非主动放弃全部的人性，于是维吉尔能分给他的部分比之前更少了，加上某些原因导致他现在只能维持这幅模样。好消息是，尼禄可以为他补充魔力，提供他所需要的力量。  
他当然知道是以什么方式补充魔力，早在当初，他和尼禄就已经做过了。正在碎裂的身体被进入，快感和魔力一起将他淹没，他得以走完最后的路程。  
那孩子确实有着强大的力量，这点，他早就知道了。  
“好久不见，尼禄。”  
他趴在箱子边缘，因为无法自己补给魔力，所以行动上尚有几分不便。  
“V？”  
尼禄看着面前突然动起来的娃娃，伸出手小心地把他抱到了怀里。V任他摆布，事实上这也是他想做的事情，维吉尔留给他的魔力不多，简而言之，他想补魔了。即使被送过来的途中，他大多时间都陷入睡眠之中。  
对于这种事情来说，仅仅到尼禄膝盖的大小，他是无法顺利完成的。而且对着这样的自己，这孩子大概不会有那方面的想法。总之，想要魔力，还得自己动手。  
生活不易，VV叹气。  
于是他窝在尼禄怀里脸颊蹭了蹭他胸口，便开始自己努力。  
身上服帖的衣物被他亲手拉开，露出那些综错复杂的魔纹，他不确定是不是那三只，但确实是和之前一样的魔纹。  
这样的场面过于眼熟，尼禄立刻就明白了他要做什么。他伸手拦住V要立刻脱裤子的手，在后者疑惑的目光中，把他放到桌面上坐着。  
“但丁没有说，我需要补魔吗？”  
该死，V还在以为他只是为了给他补魔才跟他做的吗？似乎是因为他之前不太主动做，V他好像一直在误会自己是为了给他补魔才做的。于是尼禄伸手尽量轻地摸摸他的头发，恋人的归来应当好好珍惜。  
“V，我很想你，我会给你补魔的，但同时我也不只是为了如此，我想你也能够得到快乐。”  
他并非对这种事情一窍不通，虽然并不放的开去折腾V，但事实上比起初尝滋味的他已经好上几倍了。这全靠那段时间里V教的好，身体力行把他的欲望全都勾出来，然后向他索取。  
小巧精致的衣物抵不住尼禄用手轻轻一拉，轻轻松松就把V的裤子整个儿都脱了下来。尼禄的目光盯着V那两条白花花的腿，再往上看，小小的乳尖挺立在空气中，一点粉色在黑色的纹路中很是抢眼。  
尼禄用手稍微扶住V的身子，免得因为他的抚摸而往后倒，另外一边用两根手指轻轻松松分开V的两条细腿。这下可好了，大诗人光着身子坐在桌面上，被人肆意摆弄，简直就像一个洋娃娃一样。  
为了让V能够舒舒服服地，尼禄没有去管自己已经勃起的阴茎，即使它已经顶得裤裆发紧了。他低头埋进V两腿之间，那处随着V的缩小也变得小巧玲珑起来。察觉到尼禄的视线，V下意识地想要夹紧双腿，但这只是无济于事的动作而已。  
他没有拒绝的权利，早在他发觉自己的感情时，他就已经成为了输家。  
等比例缩小的物什被舌尖舔舐的时候就开始硬起，戳在柔软的舌苔上。实在是太刺激了，V完全受不了。湿漉漉的舌头贴在身体上不停地乱动，舔过的地方留下一道水痕，不一会儿，小人浑身都湿透了。被捧在手心里，没有逃跑的机会，只能享受尼禄提供的服务。  
V咬着嘴唇，放任自己沉浸在快感当中，射出来的精液立马会被舔得一干二净。  
太过分了，这太过分了，V心想，然后陷入情欲织成的大网。  
尼禄细心用箱子里自备的绒布地为他擦干净身子，他又是一个干干净净的V了。但是除此之外，还有其他的事情需要解决一下。  
V用眼睛偷瞄尼禄那个鼓起的大包，刻意被主人忽视下，它只能顶着裤裆来彰显自己的存在。在尼禄给他套上他的衣服之前，V伸手指了指那处。  
“不用解决一下吗？”  
在意识到V说的是什么以后，尼禄解开了腰带，裤子松松地挂在他腰上，拉下拉链露出来被内裤包裹着的东西。他摸了摸后脑勺，比划一下V和他性器的长度，诚恳的告诉V进不去的，V从桌面一跃而下，跳到了他裤裆上。  
缩小版的V体重也就跟只猫差不多，落到他身上轻飘飘的，他甚至因此而更硬了。霸占了他大腿的小人费力地扒拉开他的内裤，对他而言过大的物什弹出来顶得他差点摔到地上去，还好尼禄接住了他。  
被重新放回桌面的V仍旧不死心地看了一眼尼禄的裤裆，被看的人往下拉了一下衬衫挡住那处。  
“我会给你的。”  
他用食指轻轻碰V的小脸蛋，然后深吸一口气，握上自己的性器。似乎是因为对盯着自己的视线太过在意，再加上没有什么润滑，活动起来没那么舒服，尼禄提不起什么兴致来。  
可恶。  
尼禄稍微用了点力，尽量去刺激自己的性器，让它感受到快感。可惜事与愿违，他只感受到因为力气太大而导致的疼痛。  
“我猜你需要点帮助？嘘，别着急拒绝我，即使没办法做，我也可以为你做点别的。”  
在尼禄说出拒绝的话之前，V拦住了他。  
“视觉刺激应该会对你有所帮助，这样……如何？”  
小人儿半躺在桌面上[聪明的他甚至指挥尼禄为他取了个小抱枕垫着]，他面对着年轻的半魔人，打开了他的双腿。射过一次而软下来的阴茎垂着，它的下面是藏在臀缝当中，不常见人的入口。  
这种画面太刺激了，尼禄一时间不知道自己应该照顾自己的小尼禄，还是先捂住鼻子免得会流鼻血。好在血流往该流的地方了，尼禄的阴茎高高的翘起，在他烂到家的手淫技巧中屹立不倒。  
为了把自己更多地展示给尼禄，V舔湿了自己的手指，甚至放慢了动作，用十分色情的方式舔着。  
他刻意地把自己的臀瓣分得更开，这具新的身体还未被使用过，因此那处粉嫩得很，他自己的手指是第一个进入的东西。手指很轻易就进入了，他浅浅地抽送着，手指顶住浅处的敏感带，休息了一小会儿的性器偷偷地站了起来，小巧玲珑，不过手指粗细。甚至可能更小一些，不过现在谈论大小没有意义。  
他的身体已经进入状态了。  
仅仅是手指是无法满足欲望的，但V的目的可不是为了自慰，而是带着展示目的，他只是做给尼禄看的。于是他没有想着如何使自己获得更多的快感，而是思索怎样才能挑起尼禄的性趣。  
在这方面他一直很成功。  
看这个男孩一脸看呆了的表情，他甚至忘了别过脸去，脸上耳朵上都一片通红，像是能滴出血来。无论几次，这个男孩都纯情得厉害，即使有过更加亲密的行为，面对他的时候仍旧会害羞。  
尼禄一边脸红一边盯着V的身体一边幻想自己进入时会有多么美妙。  
被炽热的目光盯着，这使得V多少有点骄傲，瞧啊，他对他的男孩吸引力多大。细长的手指泛着水光从穴口拉出来，手指将臀瓣分开，把入口撑开给唯一的观众看。即使是手指，他也把自己玩得很是兴起，其中有一部分是尼禄的功劳，他的视线就像要烫伤他一样。  
顺从于身体的反应，他任由细细地呻吟从嘴里冒出来，男孩急促的呼吸声变得十分明显，于是他叫男孩的名字。  
“尼禄，尼禄……”  
尼禄照顾着自己的阴茎，因为面前画面的刺激而硬得发疼，魔人的视力好的很，他甚至能看到手指进出时撑开肉壁，露出来几分粉嫩的肠肉。  
这太过刺激了。  
在V再次碾上自己敏感带的时候，他发出了很美妙的声音，接着射出来的精液滴滴答答地落在桌面上。他把自己玩弄到射出了，其中也有射过一次的身体更敏感的缘故。  
尼禄看着V小小的性器慢慢软下去，那些液体落在他的肚皮上，落在桌面上，很是迷人。  
再一次射过的身体软的不成样子，V勉强召唤了他的梦魇，小只的格里芬仅仅出现了一瞬间，作为他的缓冲，让他轻松而又准确地落在尼禄大腿了。对他而言太过巨大的性器近在咫尺，他伸手抱住了顶端，尼禄松开一只手给他让了位置。  
野心勃勃的V试图张大嘴吞进对方的顶端，然而嘴巴撑到最大也做不到，于是他只能把小脸贴上去蹭着，以期能给尼禄带来一些抚慰。  
光溜溜只穿了个外套的小人卖力地抱住他的性器，可这点刺激不过杯水车薪而已。尼禄突然伸手抓住V，把他同自己的生殖器一起握住，快速地挺着腰。  
V被迫紧贴着尼禄的分神，舌尖舔着顶端的小口，把冒出来的些许精液舔得一干二净。尼禄重重地顶了两下腰，对着V射了出来。  
V急急忙忙张嘴让液体进入他的嘴里，进行吞咽。他的嘴太小了，吞不下多少，被射了个满头满脸。头发上，脸上，嘴唇上，连上半身都溅了有不少。  
“V，你还好吧？我刚才没忍住……”  
尼禄把一脸精液的V用手托到面前，V正用舌头舔干净他嘴唇上的液体，身上因为被按在性器上磨蹭而泛起粉红色。他打断男孩的话，因为他不想听到那些道歉的话，事实上对他粗暴一点，他完全不介意。  
“我很好，不过你可能不太好了……”  
“呃，你的意思是？”  
“再来一次。”


End file.
